


The Yule Ball

by kalypse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, bitch idek, draco is an asshole as always, draco malfoy oneshot, draco malfoy oneshots, draco malfoy x reader - Freeform, fluff?, harry potter oneshot, harry potter oneshots, you pick your house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypse/pseuds/kalypse
Summary: You expect the night ahead of you to not be something special but little do you know what awaits you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 22





	The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> title: "the yule ball" ah yes how very original of moi

It was time for the Yule ball. Although you weren't looking forward to it at all, you still got all dressed up with the intention to accompany your friends. You looked at them with a slight smile as they were laughing and talking about their dates. You were happy for them, you really were but deep inside you wished at least one of them didn't have a date so you wouldn't feel so left out. Nobody had asked you to go to the ball with them and everyone you knew had a partner. It was justifyingly a very awkward feeling.

"Y/n, come on!" Your friend's voice interrupted your train of thought.

"Yes, let's go."

The least you could do tonight was try to enjoy yourself as much as possible. And who knows, maybe you'll be lucky enough and someone will ask you to dance with them there.

  
You were so foolish, what were you even hoping for? You had ended up sitting alone, watching with a bored gaze the couples dancing. You sighed. How you wished you weren't there. It was kind of pathetic how much this was affecting you. You could pretend all you wanted that you didn't care, you could boost your ego with arrogant thoughts such as "I am too good for them" but in the end, deep down, the unpleasant feeling of rejection would take over. Were you really that unlikeable?

"Well, well, well! If it isn't y/n l/n!"

The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy really couldn't make things worse.

"You came alone huh? Well of course you did." He and his squad burst out laughing. You glared at them and you stood up furiously.

"Well I'd rather not have a date than go with _you_ Malfoy."

"Oh please! You should be honoured I even _talk_ to you. Not to mention that I have a date."

"Oh really? Let me guess, is it Pansy Parkinson? Cause she is the only insane enough person here who is willing to go with you."

Your words hurt his ego. He wasn't a leftover. Pansy may have been extremely annoying sometimes but it was his choice to go with her. That didn't mean he couldn't go with someone else if he decided to do so. No, he was no leftover. And he would prove you that one way or another.

"Dance with me!"

"What?"

"I said dance with me!" He grabbed your hand, Crabbe laughed but a quick glare from both of you made him stop, and Draco dragged you to the dance floor.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm planning to make you regret your words l/n," he said as he put his hand on your waist. You hesitated to put your hand on his shoulder but in the end you did. You swayed gently on the floor, joining the rest of the couples.

"I didn't know your ego was that big, then again I'm not surprised," you said which caused Draco to make a grimace.

"Really l/n, if you just- Ouch! Did you just step on me?"

"I did and not because I don't know how to dance. I'm so sorry Draco Malfoy," you replied sarcastically.

"No wonder why nobody asked you out."

"Hey! Says you!" You tried to step on him again but he avoided it with a smirk.

What a weird turn of events. From what seemed to be a boring night alone with your thoughts, you had ended up dancing with your enemy. You fixed your gaze on Draco's face, observing his features. His eyes softened and a small, faint smile appeared and disappeared as quickly.

"You're a good dancer."

"Really?" You instantly slapped yourself mentally. What kind of answer was that? You were supposed to answer with another sarcastic remark like you always did, but hearing a genuine compliment from Draco was so unreal you were dumbfounded.

"Yes, really."

You just hummed, trying to pass his comment as something that didn't shock you as much as it really did. You could bet a Butterbeer that he did it on purpose to gain a reaction from you and he almost had succeded. Oh well, _whatever._

The music continued filling the room as you locked eyes with Draco. You weren't planning to let go of the eye contact, but you weren't sure if that was because of your pride or because of the beauty of the eyes of the beholder.  
  
  
  
You flopped on your bed sighing, you were exhausted. In the end it was worth it, you really had enjoyed yourself. But had you just admitted that you enjoyed yourself while dancing with _Draco Malfoy?_ Normally this would never happen but your impulsive thoughts indicated eitherwise. You soon figured that tonight's events would replay in your head until you finally drifted off to sleep.

Little did you know that there was a certain blond slytherin boy who would likewise spend his time before bed thinking about you.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
